


TMKT: Finale piece

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Turtles Forever - Fandom
Genre: 18 up viewers, Alternative to Fast Forward, Complete demo concept, Definitely Erotica, Erotica, Fight as Foreplay, Genderplay, Hope the extra tags clear things up before reading the whole dang thing, Jumped to the final depiction of characters, M/M, PWP, PWP -backed by unwritten series, Play Fighting, Post 2003 TMNT series (minus Cody O'neil/FF), Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Bronx Accent Raphael, Soo much unwritten plot, TMKT, TMNT, comment if you want me to write how they got this way!, incomplete storyline, post April O'Neils wedding- AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael tests his leader's composure on the eve of Leonardo's mating frenzy in the hopes of spending the night claimed by his favorite mate. OT4 Universe because Kunoichi-s need more than a single partner to practice on (hence K not N- this is tester concept). But, tonight Raphael intends to test his kunoichi mastery against a brother reluctant to give him exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMKT: Finale piece

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Devart account back in 2010- dA is getting scary about deleting Explicit Turtlecest so moved my copy here for extra fan drool. Livejournal.TMNT_Tuesdays Prompt #79-- Summary: Fighting like a ninja with kinks intended and a hint of Jealousy that leads to squintable amounts of dub-con!
> 
> ~EXPLICIT M/M, YAOI, TURTLECEST AHOY!~  
> Warnings:: DETAILED MALEonMALE Action! OOC roleplay, in-character appreciation of pre-nookie fights, Mention of the AU via Turtles Forever plotline, and yes, I'm sick and twisted, why do you ask?  
> 
> 
> * * *

Sunk into meditation again, Leonardo was still aware of the intruder's entry to his room. Since the turtle only sank into a comfortable lurking presence on his bed, he continued to ignore the possible distraction and everything beyond his closed eyes in favor of the image he had remembered. The Utrom Shredder had rarely been as subtle or insidious an enemy as he had in revealing the alternate versions of his life and the worlds those alternates lived in. The images often teased him these days and Splinter had asked that he allow them to come to him in meditation so they could examine their hold on him.

He fixed the image in his mind's eye of the Japanese beauty in ceremonial marriage robes with the stern joyless look on her face as she took vows. He wanted to get the look in his drawing so he could examine the scene. He had already drawn himself at her side and the unamused forms of his Father and brothers in his quick sketch. He had not bothered to include more than the vague outlines of the corporate clones that stood as witnesses on the swordswoman's side of the ceremony. It looked like an arranged marriage out of one of his father's stories, something fated to end badly. The idea came to him that Splinter did not watch daytime drama in that world and he put the odd thought aside. It disturbed him in a vague way that he could discuss with his  _sensei_ at a later time.

He was happy with the image in short order and used markers borrowed from Mikey to add in the masks' colors and add color to the hair and dress of his alternate's bride. He settled back to look at the image he had created and tried to decide exactly how he felt to see a version of himself taking Karai's hand in matrimony on the rooftop of the Foot Headquarters. The image of himself looked serene and out of place with an obviously disgruntled family and bride present. What an odd way to enforce their alliance with the Foot Clan!

He was distracted as his intruder leaned over his shoulder and peered at the image. "Heh, sweet lil' wet dream of a universe, eh, Leo," Raphael didn't seem to be all that interested in Leo's response as his finger traced the blue of his mask and white of the bridal veil.

"Jealous, Raphie?" He couldn't resist the dig but only got a snort in response.

"Naw. She looks like she's planning my kind of fun fer th' honeymoon," Raph chuckled at the raised eyebrow of the other. Then he stood and swiftly drew one of Leo's blades from its sheath before facing him in a ready stance at the edge of a shadow. Raphael drew back into shadows while Leo contemplated his recent need to wear everything just to meditate on the images of their dimensional doubles.

Leo started to object the challenge to an armed spar in his bedroom, of all places, when an eerily feminine voice issued from behind the half-concealed blade and drew his complete attention. "Leonardo, our _miai_ disgusts me! Unless you defeat me you will never consummate it!" The iron-held anger behind the smooth words was exactly the same, even if some tones were different from the original.

Leo was breathlessly goggling at the accuracies when an emerald hand darted out from the shadows and made the sign for 'kill the lights.' His hands shook, but he obligingly moved the items on the floor to a low shelf and blew out two candles. He moved the third candle to a high niche above his bed, the way he did when Michelangelo shared his room. Drawing his sword seemed to encourage the shadows into advancing around him, but the voice spoke again- already in a new location- and his focus zeroed in on it, blocking out all other distractions.

"Freak! I will never let you defile my body!" Each word was exquisitely hissed in near perfect mimicry, making his head buzz. He rounded on the sound and blocked the heavy move from the swords twin. The familiar clash of steel on steel finally unlocked his tongue.

"But, you have no choice, Karai. I _honor_ my vows," he purred towards the grinning teeth hidden in the shadow. In response, he was shoved back with inaccurate strength as his opponent ducked along shadows to gain precious space. A red mask tied in an intricate obi knot flickered in tantalizing arcs of light at the back of the belt. _(S)he had time to tie one that complex?_

"Your honor is no more important to me than a beautiful nightmare. I will never submit to you, Leonardo." His name was a perfect, lyrical hiss. He felt a warm coil of arousal lash through him, making him pant slightly. Time to go from teasing to taunting.

"Maybe they worried passing the age of _tekireiki_ would make you slow, my bride," Leo paused before digging the taunt deeper. "Your footfalls land most indelicately." With a wonderfully performed squeal of feminine rage, the figure darted at him leading with the sword. The bold move was easily deflected and the two figures sprang away from each other into new shadows, panting. The blue-masked ninja shifted his hips as he struggled to contain himself and not wonder which of them had knocked over his swordrack.

"I'd rather be wrapped in my veil and dropped in the river, right now!" Leo suddenly realized he might have to worry about finishing this sword fight with an exposed hard-on. There were definite reasons he didn't indulge them both this way often. Thankfully, the other ninja charged with the sword gripped awkwardly, so that Leo was able to both disarm and roll them into shadows. Nestling between ~~emerald~~ black silk-clad thighs he grinned into ~~gold~~ green eyes. Leo churred as his hand trailed lower, only to be surprised by a well-slicked entrance.

"Karai, are you wet for me?" He grinned harder at the irritated glare. The answering tones were better suited to female characters in anime of a questionable nature.

"Yes, my body betrays me. You're just s--" Leo plunged his finger in at that moment and the sentence finished with a strangled churr, "so perfect." He groaned deeply as they both dropped down at the same time glad of the release and eager to continue. Leaning an elbow onto the unyielding ~~plastron~~ muscles below him, Leonardo tried not to be too uncomfortable for the figure under him. Palming the lovely rod, he began to stroke it adeptly before he feigned surprise.

"Why, Karai," he hissed the name as if it was poison, "wherever did you hide this?" A rough pull wrung a very masculine groan from the owner. "A strap-on? We'll try that next time... I promise." He moved the intruding finger gently to reward the keen look and was rewarded in return as strong thighs spread eagerly. He happily nuzzled the neck that was offered just as willingly. Crooking his finger, Leo moved his weight off of his partner and onto his knees at the sound of hitching breath.

"So wonton. I guess the spoils really do go to the victor." He thoroughly plundered the mouth that tightened in angry resistance. The firm hands pushing against his plastron turned gentle and stroking as the kiss lengthened. When they broke apart gasping for breath, he found he had moved to place the head of his cock at the already prepared entrance with both hands holding hips still for the first plunge. Leo took a moment for self-assessment with his forehead resting on the emerald brow. Reluctant to admit the truth of how far his restraint was strained, he still wouldn't go farther without being certain.

"If I wanted gentle, I wouldn't've started it by playing with ya," the familiar voice wrapped him in a reassuring churr and freed them from the confines of the earlier game. Moving his face up to examine the gold eyes while they warmed above the curl of disdain on the emerald beak, he found acceptance. "Those two bastards actually meant it when they said they just wanted to watch a sexumentary on HBO." _Explains the self-prep and the eagerness._ He tried not to chuckle despite his sympathy and appreciation.

He dismissed the distractible genius casually, "Complete waste of a perfectly good opportunity, Don must want to take notes." Leo interrupted Raph's disgruntled agreement by pushing past the tight ring into the warmth offered up by the emerald body. He kept their gazes locked as he slid deep into temptation. Raphael watched him eagerly, his smile smug and satisfied now that he was finally getting what he wanted. When their plastrons clicked softly against each other, Leo closed his eyes so he would not be distracted from a slow ten count. He was barely up to three before a firm yank on the tails of his mask startled his eyes open, and he found himself staring into irate gold eyes.

"I swear ta God, Leo! You think ya need to go easy for fear of hurting me?" Raph punctuated his complaint by shaking the hand burrowed into the knot at the back of the blue mask. "I'll sooner flip ya over and trade places, jus' ta show you how it's really done. You know I would! So, don't hold back this time." The last firm shake broke something in him.

Leo jerked out half way only to slam back inside Raphael, trying to reach deeper than before. Rising above his brother, Leo lifted an emerald leg over his left arm to give him a better angle as he picked up speed.

Raph groaned beneath him and braced his arms against the rough floor to help his hips meet Leo's, as the leaf green body claimed control of the pace of their coupling. The gold eyes had rolled back in his head at the rough treatment assaulting the sensitive nerve bundle deep inside. Raphael reveled in the strength and desire Leo had held in check so tightly for much too long.

Even with the eager responsiveness from his passionate brother, Leo was still amazed to hear the rough voice blessing him. Curses and demands for more with heavy churrs that matched his own spurred him on. The slick, tight heat was bringing him closer to completion much too fast. With a growl, Leo managed to slow and reign in the instincts of his body to only rut and take in selfish glee.

He kissed the thigh above the kneepad before releasing it. Then Leo licked his hand and reached for the cock bobbing between them, just as Raph's eyes finally rolled back down to glare at him for slowing. Leo's first stroke was rough and the grip tight. Squeezing as he drew his fingers down from the deep purple tip and it forcefully slid the dark foreskin back before reaching the brighter emerald base. He could feel the thick muscle squeeze down and expand once past the tight ring he made of his fingers as he stroked the hard length. Raphael groaned before muttering incoherent adoration for the rough treatment.

"Sorry, it was too beautiful to continue to ignore," Leo purred before setting a new pace in his thrusts. This time he slowed his retreat before snapping his hips forward to bury himself deeply over and over. He churred at the drops of precum that slicked his hand. Leaning forward, he captured Raph's gasping mouth before any new profanities could come forth. Their tongues jockeyed awkwardly, unable to decide whose mouth was in charge of the kiss. Leo drew back with a grin to examine the effect he had on his brother and savor everything being offered.

Raphael would kill him if he ever realized the thoughts that the sight of him brought to Leo's mind. His body glowed under a fine layer of sweat that pooled in the bridges and at the edges of the plates on his heaving plastron. Licking it off would be an amazing experience. _Something to do next time._ Trying to bring his attention back from small details to all of his enthusiastic partner, he released the tight grip on the shell under him. The whole sight was of Raphael pulling back one leg to give him full access, his entire body the smokiest emerald color in the reflected candlelight. The ties on their belts clung wetly to him and his naked face watched openly as Leo's eyes finally saw all of him. He looked like a wild god of some rain slicked forest that could drown any fire. _He's glorious._   

Raph's tongue darted out and wet his lips, before he swallowed his ragged breaths and churrs to speak. "Yer season's comin' early, ain't it? Ya got that look," the red-masked turtle realized he should have kept his mouth shut a moment too late. _Dammit, he's right!_ Reading his intention a second before action, Raph wrapped his arms and legs around Leo, locking his hands together on his own wrists. Raph had one arm above the shoulder trapping Leo's hand between them where it still clutched his hard member and the other below the straining soft green arm. Finally, Raph tightened his heels behind the lower curve attempting to pull away and doing so thrust Leo deep into him before he managed to pull out. The forceful impact as their plastrons met caused them to both cry out hoarsely and melt into pleasured churrs.

Leonardo lay still atop Raphael shivering in reaction, panting and groaning, and knowing any movement could push him over into mindless mating. It did not help that Raph was nuzzling his neck, giving it little nips and licks. And chuckling, **the bastard was chuckling!** The warm, vibrating body was going to finish off everything the little weapons play and the forceful chat had started.

"I could smell ya all day. Knew you were close. Thought I'd have to bang those two ninnies senseless so's I could get ya alone. Lemme stay, be here the nights till yer season passes. I'll even talk all night long ta help ya keep yer head above the hormones. Ya won't drown with me. Ya won't drown me, neither," Raphael was passing his mouth from ear to chin before saying the last two phrases a hairbreadth's distance from Leo's lips. The blue clad ninja tried to remember that he promised to never leave one of his brother's alone with him in such a state again. He couldn't allow himself to succumb like this.

Against his will the world was narrowing into the simple details that instinct enjoyed, losing himself in a focus on scent, heated skin, and-- _dear god! He's clenching down so tight around me!_ His body shuddered within the grip of pleasure. His breath hitched and hips jerked in short abbreviated pumps he couldn't prevent. His mouth felt dry and his eyes filled for the loss of restraint as he attempted to school his traitorous body back to stillness, tried to ignore the damned heated sheath that clutched and squeezed around his penis.

It took him a second recognize that Raph had a hand in the knot of his mask ties when the mask fell free and the emerald arm flung it far from them both. "Prefer ya this way, so's I know ya ain't keeping anything between us but _this." This_ being a grip that tightened around his hand and resumed the pumping motion.

Raphael's panting increased and he breathlessly muttered, "A-always Fearless Leader playing freakin' martyr atta worst times. J-Jus' do~ahn~n't." The last order formed out of pleading groans more than words. "I'm so damn close!" His hand sped theirs over the richly colored flesh, Leonardo had been admiring so recently.

The smallest possible _no_ whimpered past his lips. The all too familiar voice of unwelcome authority rang out through his head. _Leaders must consider the whole and forget their desires of the moment, Leonardo!_ Sensei's voice lecturing him in the first lessons of leadership had chosen the worst time to resurface. He squeezed his eyes tight willing away the mental image of being towered over after a rather rude retaliatory prank on his part. He felt Raph's grip slow and weaken, letting his slack hand fall from between the emerald fingers. _There is nothing wrong in wanting this moment! Not all lessons matter at all times, Father!_ The world flipped over and finally righted itself as if tumbling from the bed above them. Meeting the golden eyes wide with regret, he finally decided to just lead with his mating season. Threading his right arm behind Raphael's neck, he secured the pliant body against the renewed vigor of his thrusts.

The sounds of the impacts were barely drowned out by his shouted rant. "No. You're going to satisfy me, now. And then, you'll climb into my bed and wait for me to want it again, as many times as I want sex tonight. And however long my mating season lasts this time, you will serve as my very own _kunoichi_. I won't have to dream of your seductively sweet, wet body because it'll be MINE!" The word he wanted so much roared from his lips as his orgasm hit making him thrust and dig for every last inch. He was barely aware of the sensation of his partner's release as he milked his cock into the willing body he had trapped in his embrace. Well spent and more satisfied than Leonardo had expected possible for the start of mating season, he gingerly rested his nose on Raphael's neck, his forehead inadvertently lining up with the underside of the gaping mouth. They both took a moment to reclaim use of their bodies before either tried to actually react or talk.

"Shell, Leo! I thought y'were about ta send me to get them again," Raph's voice was breathless and surprised, but gently happy; all signs of forcefulness gone and edged with relief. The emerald chin taped softly against green eye ridges gentling the indignation,"I'd've had ta kill ya." The years of yearning for this burned in Raph's final complaint.

Leo lost a small chuckle in a mild aftershock from the orgasm that made him hum with satisfaction. "Why Raphie, one might think you enjoy this kind of treatment," his tease gave no hint at the concept of subtle. They both chuckled and groaned at the loss as he pulls away and out.

Leo was only mildly surprised to see he was still partially erect. Enough to make it a discomfort to tuck away so he decided not to bother. The air still felt hot around them as if his skin reached to the very walls, expansive and sensitive. So, only the tug on his chin brought him back from the feel of his body welcoming mating season to awareness of his partner.

Raphael's grin was only slightly tired around the edges and grew stronger as he tried to speak clearly. "Only, heh Only with you." His chest rose and fell in deep breaths even as he put his arm up on the small box platform that held the room's futon. Raph dragged himself up into the bed and then offered a hand to pull Leo in after him. "Mikey or Donnie tries it with me and I'll slug 'em." The satisfaction settled in bone deep into them both, as they got comfortable for the night. They needed to stay the whole night, so much better to be sure they felt comfortable now. Leo blinked sleepily when the voice beside him raised an earlier topic.

"Ya didn't answer my question." Raphael's voice was hesitant and uncharacteristically plaintive. "If they just up and gave her to ya, would ya want it? Just, I guess, as an actual woman." Leo traced a finger along an emerald cheek as the matching hand stilled in its movements drawing a soft rag across his plastron. He could feel just how important his answer would be for them both.

"It would only be a... a beautiful nightmare if I did anything that meant I lost this with you. I'd be drawn to look but I'd be screaming inside to just wake up. Death would be far easier." He felt nearly consumed in the kiss that followed his affirmation, but it settled quickly into everything the coupling had not been; gentle, lingering, slowly loving, and full of genuine promise.

When Leo's eyes managed to finally open, he could see the loving gaze clearly and it filled his world, settling his flesh back onto his bones. Then reality intruded as he realized someone had opened the door and extra light was coming in from outside. He snarled to see the two unwelcome intruders peering in at their tender moment. They took the hint when Raph caught him mid-lunge.

"The sexumetary's over and we'll be busy for the night!" Don proved his advanced intellect by removing the smiling pair from his sight. Leo grinned and lazily turned back to what was most important to him, his chosen mate. The one who would be for him alone that night and he gladly claimed the offered territory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all for the nominations in the AFFA! It meant so much to have my first year crowned with approval for my stories-- especially this tester concept.
> 
> Another TMNT_Tuesday prompt that claimed more than 1K: Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare
> 
> This has 2 years of mating seasons before this and even more time stretching back to when they Should have been kidnapped by Cody into TMNT:FF
> 
> Instead the guys stayed in their own timeline and start Kunoichi training at the request of the Ninja Tribunal-- the seductive arts of the female ninja's skill set turn out to be fun. It's all going good until one aggressively kinky night starts Leo's first mating season and they find out what their instincts truly crave.
> 
> Japanese Terms:  
> miai = arranged marriage. Raphie probably knows it from slutty manga, please excuse if hes horribly wrong.  
> Tekireiki = age of marriageability in Japan, about 22-30 yo  
> Very random fact:: The wedding veil is saved to one day be the bride's burial shroud as well. (interesting, freaky and gah!)
> 
> Eagerly awaiting Reviews and Critiques--not sure if I have them quite right here but at least my writing style is improved.
> 
> And the AUfanfic I got this plunnys roleplay from is on AdultFanfiction.net:: [Hamato Karai](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://comics.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600060039) \- bring tissues, spare undies and expect to root for Karai during Renets invasion in Chapter 15.
> 
> Lots of credit goes out all over--  
> To Jeegoo who kept me going on this with a speedy beta months ago. Like the uke, jee?  
> To Saku who is cute and needed a B-day present for drawing inspiring turtle smut pictures. Such as this fic's unsticking inspiration:: [Passion](http://fav.me/d2kh1rp)  
> To **Ookamichan** \- my good buddy, grammar teaching muse. I don't talk with you often enough anymore and my creativity is showing from it.  
> To my Hubbie, who encourages me in smutty research and never tried to claim his wife as territory yet gave me more freedoms than any conventional partnership.  
> Thanks Viacom for hogging the TMNT and making me resort to shameful ficcage. *shakes fist* Took long enough to put a show on & play reruns you bastards!
> 
> AND to ALL who Nominated! This series is now secure and discussion of the plotline is warming up my instant messengers-- Actually, it's downright steamy. *smirk*


End file.
